Jikuu Senshi Spielban
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series, part of the Metal Hero Series created by Toei Co. Ltd. from April 7, 1986 to March 9, 1987. Spielban's action footage was used for the battle scenes in VR Troopers. For distribution purposes, Toei refers to this television series as Spielvan. In Brazil, this show was dubbed in Brazilian Portuguese and it was marketed as Jaspion 2: Spielvan, which serves as a sequel to Juspion. Plot The Waller Empire destroys the planet Clin in search of water for its deity. Two Clinian children, Spielban and Diana, escape to Earth aboard the Grand Nasca. The two grow up during the long journey and don High Tech Crystal Suits to defeat the Waller who have come to Earth in search of more water. Spielban must avenge his dead mother Anna and his homeworld, and find his missing father Ben and older sister Helen. Unknown to Spielban at the start of the series his father and sister have been made members of the Waller against their will. Characters Grand Nasca Crew *Space Swordsman Teacher Allies *Anna *Marin *Daigorou Koyama *Miwa Koyama Waller Empire *Waller Empire's Guardian Spirit Waller *Queen Pandora *Emperor Guillotine **Posu *Machine Army Leader General Deathzero *Bio Army Leader Doctor Bio *Spy Army Leader Rikki **Shadow and Gasher *Youki *Kinclons Waller Vehicles *Waller Battleship Skulljaws *Skulldon Battle Mechanoids *MechaShoulder (1) *MechaBinder (1 & 2) *MechaShocker (2 & 3) *Mechaputer (4 & 5) *MechaAquactor (6 & 7) *MechaMachine (8) *MechaRoboter (10) *MechaGunman (10 & 11) *MechaFreezer (12) *DrillHander (14) *BossKong (16) *Blocker (17) *Doberilar (18) *Electroilar (19) *Wheelder (20) *Sartan (22) *Godoilar (23) New Battle Mechanoids *Puncher (25) *Medor (26) *Batilar (27) *Disk (28) *Offside (29) *Carman (30) *Antom (31) *Ivyara (32) *Biker (33) *Dreampacker (34) *Liondon (35) *Walther (36) *Brainder (38) *Youki Battle Mechanoid (39) *Vacuumer (39) *Kumason (40) *Movieman (41) *Blizzer (42) Battle Lifeforms *Sporeja (5 & 6) *Cottonja (13) *Seaja (15) Cast * Spielban: Hiroshi Watari * Diana: Makoto Sumikawa * Helen: Naomi Morinaga * Doctor Ben/Dr. Bio: Ichirou Mizuki * Anna: Rachel Huggett * Marin: Maria Hernandez * Pandora: Machiko Soga * Emperor Guillotine: Mickey Curtis * Rikki: Michiko Nishiwaki * Deathzero: Shōzō Iizuka (voice) * Youki: Masahiro Sudou * Narrator: Tōru Ōhira Suit actors * Spielban: Kazuyoshi Yamada * Diana Lady: Mieko Ooishi/Shoji Hachisuka * Helen Lady: Mieko Ooishi * Doctor Bio: Toshimichi Takahashi Alternative Versions In Brazil this series was named Jaspion 2: Spielvan after the success of Juspion (Jaspion in the dub), much like was done to the Super Sentai series that succeeded Choudenshi Bioman in France. However, the main hero was always called Spielvan in the dub. Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition & Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition & Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Episodes: 1-10 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Episodes: 11-44 External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/時空戦士スピルバン Jikuu Senshi Spielban] at Japanese Wikipedia *Jikuu Senshi Spielban at IMDB *Metal Hero FAQ Category:Over-Technology Category:Showa Era